Mike vs. Garren! Episode 56
That morning... Wolf) ...*Looks at blanket* Persona) Morning Dad... Wolf) Morning...Did you put this blanket on me, Persona? Persona) No... Wolf) Do you know who? Persona) Maybe Mom... Wolf) Okay... Persona) She was crying when I went inside... Wolf) Is she still? Persona) That was last night... Wolf) Well...Where is she now? Persona) She's on the swing =l Wolf) ...*Turns around* Yeah...How about you go get breakfast, while I try to talk to her... Persona) Okay...*Walks to the door* ( Wolf gets up with the blanket and walks towards the swing ) ( Wolf sits on the swing ) ( Persona looks over and then walks inside ) ( Wolf puts the blanket on Serenity ) ( Serenity's head lifts off the swing as she looks at Wolf ) Meanwhile... Mike) Ability Activate! Burning Forceback! ( Sarieror creates a barrier of heat that pushes an opponent back ) ( Duoptile's eight talls crash into the barrier ) ( The heat increases ) ( Duoptile flies backwards ) Mike) Ability Activate! Swordsmenship Smash! ( Sarieror does many front flips, then clubs the opponent with his sword ) ( Sarieror's barrier fades as he jumps into the air ) ( Sarieror starts flipping ) Garren) Ability Activate! Bronzite Aegis! ( A bronzite barrier comes from the ground to protect Duoptile ) ( Sarieror's sword crashes onto the bronzite barrier with zero damage done ) Garren) Ability Activate! Bronzite Encase! ( The bronzite barrier covers the opponent with a hole left above the opponent's head ) ( The bronzite barrier swallows Sarieror and closes with a hole above the Sarieror's head ) Garren) Ultimate Ability Activate! Keyin' Tailbone! ( Duoptile's eight tails come together with bronzite as he smashes his tail through the only opening in the bronzite trap ) Duoptile) *Tails come together and get glued with bronzite* OH YEAH! Garren) =O Duoptile...Climb the mountain and then jump off! ''' '''Duoptile) -_- What do you think I was going to do... Garren) ... ( Duoptile starts to climb the mountain ) Sarieror) *Coughs* MIKE! Mike) Ability Activate! Burnover! ( Sarieror's body burns over with tremendous heat ) ( Sarieror's body heats up, expanding the room he has in the bronzite encasement ) Mike) Ability Activate! Flame Twirltex! ( Sarieror spins with his sword out, making a few flames spin with him ) ( Sarieror does his best as he spins with his sword and flames around him ) ( Heat hits the bronzite encasement making it expand further ) ( Flames rub against the trap walls causing them to heat up quickly ) ( The bronzite encasement slowly catches on fire ) ( Duoptile finishes his quick climb ) Duoptile) Such a nice view...But...*Jumps off mountain peak* ( Douptile flips and points his tail towards the open hole ) Mike) Ultimate Ability Activate! Guardian's Burst! ( Sarieror puts his hand on the pyrus symbol of his sword, releasing a beam of surrounding heat ) ( Sarieror charges the heat from his body and encasement into his sword ) ( Sarieror aims his sword above hits head and a beam is released ) ( The beam crashes into Duoptile ) ( Duoptile's tail cuts through the beam easily ) ( Sarieror moves away from the hole ) ( Duoptile crashes into the hole ) ( The encasement breaks ) ( Duoptile falls onto the ground with his tail stuck in the burnt ground ) Sarieror) Sleep time! *Picks up a huge piece of the broken encasement* Duoptile) O_O ( Sarieror smashes the broken bronzite on Duoptile ) ( Duoptile returns to his ball form ) Christian vs. Kyle! Episode 57 Part 1/2 Grade of Mike vs. Garren! Episode 56? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Wolf Category:Persona Category:Serenity Category:Mike Category:Sarieror Category:Duoptile Category:Garren